


Potions Books and Green Jumpers

by lemoncellbros



Series: Trouble's Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Banter For Days, Draco May have murdered someone I MEAN WHAT, Draco is gay, Drarry, Fluff, Harry and Ron are disasters bis, Harry is bi, Implied Deamus, Implied Pavender, Multi, Ron is bi, Sass, angst angst angst, everyone is happy, everything is gay, redemption arc, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Yet another Seventh Year fic. Harry forgets his Potions book and goes to the Room of Requirement, but ends up meeting up with an old enemy instead. Maybe they can be friends?Or more...Written by Trouble





	1. The One Where Harry Loses His Book

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND LGBT

Harry silently cursed. He had forgotten his Potions textbook at the Weasley’s. He raised his hand with an idea forming in his head. Professor Slughorn turned to him and called on him, probably hoping for a brilliant remark on the Draught of Darkness. Sorry, Professor. The days of him being a Potions prodigy were over.  


“Uh, can I go to the bathroom?”  


Slughorn’s face fell a bit. “Of course, Harry. Off you go.”  


Harry nodded to him and practically sprinted out the door, his sneakers squeaking on the marble of the Hogwarts floors as he bounded up the moving staircases and to the third floor. He find the corridor he was looking for and skidded to a stop, jumping into his pacing in front of the wall. Before long, the door to the Room of Requirement had appeared, and he stepped inside to find mountains of Potions books. He sifted through them until he found “Advanced Potions, Year 7” and quickly grabbed it. He ran out the door, praying Slughorn wouldn’t notice how long his absence had been, and stumbled straight into 

Draco Malfoy.  


Bollocks.  


The paler boy made a surprised noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak and fell backward, away from Harry.  


“Potter. What did you need this time?”  


Usually, Harry would’ve been surprised that Malfoy knew about the Room of Requirement, but after 6th year...  


He snapped himself out of those thoughts. Hermione and Ron still teased him about his obsession with Malfoy that year. Looking at the former Death Eater now, Harry still felt the familiar flutter in his stomach that he used to confuse for adrenaline in the face of the enemy.  


“Potions book.” He replied, realising that he’d been staring at Malfoy for far too long. The other boy chuckled.  


“This time not annotated by Snape, I hope?”  


Harry laughed. “Yeah, I think so. What are you looking for?”  


Malfoy’s face briefly turned dark. “Medicine.”  


“Can’t you just go to the hospital wing?”  


Some of Malfoy’s former venom returned to his voice. “No, I can’t, Potter. I-“ He paused and looked at the ground. “I need it for my father. He was injured by an old Death Eater supporter. It’s funny,” but his tone suggested it was anything but, “the dark side thinks we’re traitors and the light side thinks we’re villains. Can’t win with either.” His face had taken on an expression of bitterness, and Harry was suddenly overcome with a rush of sympathy. 

He remembered feeling like he was being hunted last year, sought after by Death Eaters and scrambling to cover his tracks. Malfoy must be feeling like that, he thought, but worse, cause everyone hates him.  


Harry patted Malfoy on the shoulder awkwardly. “Come hang out with me in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 6:00. Ron and Hermione’ll be there.”  


Malfoy looked like he was about to scoff, but thought better of it and nodded. “Thank you, Potter. I’ll be there. Tell Weasley and Granger I’m coming, or I fear they’ll lose their lunch when they arrive.”  


Harry saw the look of self-hatred on Malfoy’s face and elbowed him gently.  


“Harry.”  


Malfoy looked at him in confusion. “What?”  


“Call me Harry. See you tomorrow!” Harry left a stunned Malfoy in the hallway, racing back to Potions, where he was sure Slughorn would think he was constipated.


	2. The One Where Ron and Hermione Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione find out who Harry’s special guest is.

The next day, Harry felt himself putting a lot more care into his appearance than usual. He combed his hair for once (though it still stuck up in thirty different directions), put on a clean pair of jeans, rubbed the dirt out of his sneakers, and put on the green jumper that Ginny had said brought out his eyes, back when they were dating. He trotted down the stairs of the boys dormitory to the common room, nervously thinking about telling Ron and Hermione who he’d invited.  


The two were sitting on the couch, talking in soft voices. Harry couldn’t help but grin at that. He’d been rooting for them to get together for ages. They turned their heads when they heard Harry, and Ron let out a whistle of appreciation.  


Hermione looked a little confused. “Harry, the Shrieking Shack isn’t exactly a five star restaurant. Why are you so dressed up?”  


Ron wiggled his eyebrows. “Invited a hot date, no doubt. Who is it? That cute Ravenclaw with the nice eyes or the Hufflepuff with the chiseled jaw?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Harry laughed nervously.  


“Actually, neither, though you do have very good taste, Ron. It’s, um, it’s Malfoy.”  


Ron and Hermione went silent. Hermione’s eyes had gone as big as her hair, and Ron’s expression resembled that of someone sucking on a lemon. Harry rushed into his next sentence anxiously.  


“It’s just, I was talking to him and he seems really lonely and everyone hates him and I figured he could use some friends and-“  
Hermione had wrapped him in an enormous hug. “Oh, Harry! That’s so kind of you!”  


Ron, however, still looked uncertain. “Malfoy, mate? I get he’s kind of Enemy Number One right now, but are you really gonna be nice to the guy that tormented us for years and has a bunch of prejudices?”  


Harry shrugged. “Everyone deserves a second chance, and I know Malfoy’s trying to change. He’s made it a point to be nice to all the muggleborns this year.”  


Hermione nodded in agreement. “He complemented my Cheering Charm yesterday, remember?”  


Ron still looked uncertain. “I guess so. But if he tries anything I won’t hesitate to go full Ginny on him.”  


Harry chuckled a little and patted him on the back. “Don’t worry, Ron. I’ll help you with that, if he does do anything.” Ron smiled, reassured, but a thought looked to have crossed his mind.  


“Wait a minute. If this is strictly for the purposes of friendship, then why do you look so nice?”  


Hermione fixed him with a stare. “I was wondering that too.”  


Harry’s eye twitched nervously. “Uh....making a good impression?”  


He distinctly heard Dean and Seamus laugh from their place in the corner. Luckily, Ron and Hermione were much more gullible. They nodded and Hermione picked up Crookshanks.  


“Let’s go, then.” The three of them headed out of the portrait hole. They didn’t need the Invisibility Cloak now. After the war, all the teachers had come to the conclusion that the trio could handle themselves.  


They walked out of the huge oak doors and to the Whomping Willow, where Malfoy was waiting for them. Harry couldn’t help but admire how his hair seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, the fit of his shirt— ANYWAY.  


Harry broke away from Hermione and Ron and ran to greet Malfoy. The minute he stopped in front of him though, he found he couldn’t think of anything to say. Shit shit shit shit shit shit uhhhhhhh-  


“What’s crackalackin’?”  


HARRY POTTER YOU COMPLETE MORON WHYYYYYYY DID YOU SAY THAT?! Harry internally screeched at himself and Malfoy snorted.  


“Adopted Muggle Dad slang now, have you Potter? Uh, Harry. Sorry. Forgot.”  


Harry smiled. “‘S’alright. And yes, yes I have. I’ve got tons of dad jokes I can torture you with, too.”  


Malfoy groaned. “I’d rather get knocked out by this bloody tree.”  


Harry laughed as Hermione and Ron caught up with them. Hermione tapped the knot. “Let’s go, before Filch decides to come out and shout at us.” The four of them ducked into the secret passageway, headed to the Shrieking Shack. Harry grinned to himself in the dark. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious? My writing? Never. Please take everything with a grain of salt.


	3. The One Where They Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio and Malfoy play a game of Wizarding Truth or Dare, and one question sets Harry and Draco’s relationship on the edge of a cliff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot the AVPS reference?

When they arrived within the rundown little hut, Ron immediately reached under the old box spring mattress and brought out a wealth of Honeydukes candy. Hermione took her usual seat by the piano, and Harry gestured for Malfoy to sit with him next to the bookshelves. Ron passed around the candy and took out a humongous jar of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. Harry grinned. He loved this game. Ron set it down in the centre and took a seat next to Hermione.  


“Alright, Malfoy. Since you’re new here, I’ll explain. This is kind of like the Muggle game of Truth or Dare, but with a wizard twist. If you get a good bean, you have to answer a Truth. If you get a bad bean, you have to do a Dare. Got it?”  


Draco nodded. Harry rubbed his hands together in anticipation. They’d come up with this game at the beginning of the year, and Harry had had to tell Ron all about his crush on Charlie. Hermione put her wand behind her ear.  


“I’ll start. Ron, I pick on you. Your Truth is: did you have a crush on Viktor Krum? And your Dare is to make werewolf noises and scare the Hogsmeade people.”  


“Oooh, those are good, ‘Mione.” Hermione flushed with pride as Ron’s ears turned bright red with the mention of Krum. Malfoy laughed a little under his breath. Ron made a big show of fishing around for a bean, until finally choosing a single speckled pink and red one. He popped it into his mouth and his face filled with disappointment. Hermione giggled.  


“What flavour did you get?”  


“Well it must’ve been defeat,” Ron joked, “because now I have to answer the question I don’t want to!”  


Malfoy smirked. “Out with it then, Weasley.”  


Harry cast a Spelling Enchantment in the air, and the letters R + K appeared. Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles as Ron’s entire face turned Gryffindor scarlet.  


“OK FINE, YES, I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM OKAY” He shouted, startling a mouse in the corner. Harry did a dramatic swoon. “We always knew the truth!” Ron hit him in the arm and Malfoy snickered. Harry calmed down and punched Ron in the arm as well.  


“If it makes you feel better, I had a crush on Cho and Cedric. And I’m pretty sure the whole school was swooning over Fleur.”  


Hermione nodded. “You should have seen Lavender in fourth year. ‘Why is Fleur so beautiful? It’s so unfair! Her hair shines like silk!’ It was hilarious, watching her try to hide her crush while Parvati’s head exploded with jealousy.”  


All of them laughed at that, and Ron pointed at Malfoy. “You’re up next, ferret. Your Truth is: who did you have a crush on in fourth year-“ everyone burst into a new bout of laughter- “and your Dare is: do the most Muggle dance imaginable.” Malfoy’s face crept into anxiety hidden by a sneer and he picked a bluish grey bean out of the jar. The whole room watched in anticipation, and Harry felt his heart start to pound. Did Malfoy like boys? Would he have a chance?  


Malfoy delicately chewed the bean, all the while keeping up a remarkable poker face. Ron folded his arms.  
“Well?”  


Malfoy smirked at Harry, and his stomach dropped. What was he going to do? Malfoy carefully, quietly got to his feet, and... Did a whip and nae nae that could rival Silento himself.  


Harry’s heart returned to its normal pace as Hermione writhed with laughter at the deadpan expression on Malfoy’s face. Harry thought he heard Ron mouth “dammit” as Malfoy took his seat again and gagged.  


“That bean must have been the flavour of Umbridge’s lips, honestly. Disgusting thing.” The trio cackled at the revolted expression that Malfoy was wearing. Once they had calmed down enough so that all of Hogsmeade couldn’t hear their laughter, Malfoy turned to Harry.  


“Alright, Harry. I choose you.”  


Harry ignored the thrill he felt at those words and kept a straight face as Malfoy continued.  


“Your Truth is: do you hate me, and your Dare is: do your best imitation of Granger.”  


The room went silent at Malfoy’s Truth. The pale boy was barely concealing his fear at Harry’s answer with a neutral expression, but Harry could see the silent desperation in his eyes. Hermione was looking between the two of them worriedly, her dark eyes wide with concern. Ron’s mouth had gone into a small 

“o”, his chocolate frog forgotten in his lap.  
Harry pulled away from Malfoy’s gaze and picked a bean from the jar. He paused before putting it in his mouth and chewing.  


Oh no. It was a good bean. It tasted like treacle tart, Harry’s favourite, and he knew his expression had already given it away. Malfoy’s face had turned into a mask, unreadable and silent. Harry clenched his fist and took a breath.  


“Malfoy-Draco, I do not hate you. At all. I haven’t hated you since fourth year, and even then I don’t think it was pure hatred. It was our stupid bloody rivalry and everything, and I disliked you because of it. Ok?” Harry felt his face flush. He’d just revealed a lot of feelings, and judging by Hermione’s expression, she knew to what extent those feelings went. Ron looked like he was watching his favourite reality show, and Harry refused to look at Malfoy’s expression. He waited, staring at the dusty grey floors of the shack. Then he felt a cold, pale hand tilt his chin upwards.  


“Look at me.” Malfoy was whispering. Actually whispering, and Harry felt himself shiver.  


Hermione shot to her feet faster than a bullet and pulled Ron up to his.  


“What are you-“  


“Come on, Ron!” The two of them ran out the door and down the stairs, Ron protesting in confusion the whole way out.  
Harry looked back to Malfoy, Who was staring at him intently with something unidentifiable in his eyes.


	4. The One Where Harry Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and a panicked bisexual chosen one 
> 
> (Except idk if it’s tension because writing romance????idk her)

The silence was unbearable. The creaking of floorboards and the wind whistling washed over Harry like thirty foot waves, easy to drown in. Malfoy-no, Draco-still had his fingers under Harry’s chin, gentle and cold like the kiss of snow. Hermione and Ron were long gone now, and Harry guessed that Hermione was probably telling Ron everything. Harry was ripped out of his thoughts by Draco’s murmur: “I’m glad you don’t hate me.”  


Harry stammered uncertainly, wishing he knew how to respond, until he stumbled upon a question. “Why did you ask that?”  


Draco let go of Harry and sat back, looking embarrassed. “It just slipped out. I’ve been...” he danced delicately around the unspeakable phrases they were both thinking, “I’ve been thinking about it lately. You did save my life.”  


“You saved mine.” Harry responded. Draco shrugged, his poise gone.  


“Well, I have to wonder why. I’ve been nothing but awful to you for your whole life.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t let people die because of some stupid fights they picked. I’m assuming that’s why you didn’t tell Bellatrix who I really was. Same reason.”  


Draco nodded curtly, but there was something that told Harry he was lying. Probably the twitch in his hand or the uncomfortable look on his face.  


“Look, Draco, I know I’m supposed to be the most unobservant, ignorant person at Hogwarts, but even I can tell that something’s up with you.” He paused, then added: “Probably to do with me.”  


Draco scoffed. “As the Muggles say, no shit, Potter.”  


Harry felt the familiar heat rush to his face with irritation. “Well? Spit it out!”  
It was only when Draco took two long strides to cross to Harry that he realised they’d gotten to their feet. Draco stopped, inches away from the other boy’s face. Harry could feel his warm breath on his cheeks when he spoke.  


“You really want to know?”  


“Yes. I do.” Harry responded, his eyes blazing with determination. Draco smirked.  


“Alright then. I’ll spit it out.”  


And then, in a split second, Draco had pressed his lips to Harry’s, and Harry’s stomach had dropped into a black hole, and he felt like reaching up to run his fingers through Draco’s hair-  


But Draco pulled away.  


“Satisfied with my answer?” The pale boy said, eyes glittering with mischief at seeing Harry’s surprise.  


“Er-“  


“See you in class, Harry.” And with that, Draco went out the door, his green robes whipping around the corner as Harry gaped like a fish.  


He leaned back against the wall, his hand pressed against his forehead.  


What.  


The Actual.  


FUCK had just happened?!  


Harry started pacing around the small room, shaking his head and muttering.  


“Draco bloody Malfoy just kissed me. He kissed me, and I liked it. And it was so much better than anything I dreamt in 6th year. I should really not be saying this out loud. Oh my god, he kissed me. Did I kiss back? I think I kissed back. Oh shit, if I kissed him back then he knows I like him now. WAIT IF HE KISSED ME THAN HE LIKES ME OHHHHMYGOD WHAT HOLY-“  


Harry’s panicked soliloquy was interrupted by Hermione and Ron bursting through the door.  


“Harry!” Hermione cried. “Why did Malfoy leave? Did you get in a fight?” Ron had his wand at the ready.  


“I’ll hex him for you, mate.”  


Harry shook his head. “No, no no, guys. No bad things happened.” One really amazing thing happened, Harry thought, but he didn’t say that out loud.  


“Why’d he leave, then?” Ron asked. Harry struggled for an answer.  


“Uh...Slughorn installed a new curfew for Slytherins.”  


Hermione checked her watch and looked at him sceptically. “At 7:00 PM?”  


Harry shrugged. “I guess.” Ron glanced at him suspiciously.  
“What happened that’s made your face all red?”  


Harry instinctively went to cover his face. “It’s cold!”  


“Mate, it’s April.”  


“Ron, this is the UK.”  


“Fair.”  


Hermione jumped in. “And why, exactly, was Draco smiling when he left in that way he does when he’s up to something?”  
Harry was about to scream. Why did they notice so many more things than he did?  


“I dunno, probably thought I told a funny joke or something.”  


“If you say so.” Ron said, and looked out the window at the darkening sky. “C’mon guys, we’d better get back. Grab some sweets on the way out or else they’ll expire soon.”  


The trio headed out into the dark with pockets stuffed with sugar, and one’s head stuffed with thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, endless jokes. Sorry, I just can’t take myself seriously. I don’t really know what direction the next chapter is gonna go in, so feel free to leave suggestions, because I’m hopeless when it comes to writers block. I hope you’re enjoying it so far!


	5. The One Where They Break the Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can’t get Malfoy out of his head, so he does what only the Boy Who Lived can do best: he takes a walk in Hogwarts at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED, THERE IS ANGST AND MENTIONS OF MURDER AHEAD

One week later, and Harry still couldn’t get Malfoy out of his head. He kept thinking about that kiss: what it meant, why he did it, if Malfoy was planning on discussing it with Harry (and hopefully doing more of the kissing thing). Whenever Harry passed Malfoy in the halls, he always winked or smirked at him, and then Harry’s face would go red, and then Hermione and Ron would question him all day.  


The worst part was that he couldn’t angrily rant about Malfoy anymore. He didn’t have any more excuses!  
Harry had thought about sending an owl to him, but then he always crumpled up the letter, and the thought of Hedwig depressed him for the rest of the evening. Finally, one night, after watching Draco on the Marauder’s Map for far longer than he should’ve been, Harry decided that he’d had enough of pining and worrying. He threw on the Invisibility Cloak-because even though he was allowed to wander now, he didn’t want anyone to know why he was out of bed this time-passing Lavender and Parvati giggling in the common room and marching down to the Slytherin dormitory. 

He couldn’t just knock on the door, he knew. But he also knew that after the war, Malfoy would be a wanderer too. Which meant he had to leave the common room. Or, if he was already wandering, he had to return to it before the sun rose. That was the teachers’ only rule about curfew now.  
Harry sat down next to the door, already feeling impatient. He should’ve brought a book. All he’d brought was the stupid Map, and—  


Oh my wizard god, Harry was an idiot.  


Harry quickly pulled out the map and searched for Draco’s name. He was pacing in the Astronomy Tower.  


Harry winced. The Astronomy Tower. He knew why Malfoy had reason to be in there. Harry got to his feet and raced to the Tower as fast as he could. He couldn’t let Malfoy dwell on that night any longer. He’d done it himself enough times to know that doing it on top of a huge tower was the worst thing you could do. Harry tore off the Invisibility Cloak so that he wouldn’t trip over it and bounded up the long flight of stairs to the Tower. Sure enough, there was 

Draco at the top, his shoulders hunched and his usually slicked back hair falling in front of his eyes. Harry felt a pain in his chest. Was this a reflection of how Malfoy was really feeling? Harry decided that if he was going to make an entrance, now was the time. He walked to the centre of the tower and gently tapped Malfoy’s shoulder.  


Malfoy whipped around, his wand pointed at Harry’s chest. Harry stumbled backward and Malfoy lowered his wand.  


“Oh. Potter.”  


Harry nodded. “Malfoy. You’re looking...”  


“Not well, I know. You can say it. What are you doing here?”  


Harry raised his chin in what he hoped was a confident look. “I think we both know why I’m here, Draco.”  


The Slytherin boy sighed. “Yes. You’ve used that bloody Map of yours to track me down, I’m guessing.”  


Harry took a step back in confusion. “How did you know about-“  


“Oh, please. The whole school knows about your Map and your Marauders now.” Malfoy lowered an eyebrow at Harry. “Now. Have you come for another taste, Potter? Is that why you’ve interrupted my self pity?”  


Harry’s face turned as red as Ron’s hair. “Uh, no. As...as nice as that would be, that’s not the reason. I just want to know why you, um...you kissed me.”  


Draco snorted at that. “Well generally, Potter, people kiss people because they like them.”  


Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?”  


Draco scoffed. “I know. Somebody had a crush on the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. Saviour of the Wizarding World-or at least, the British Wizarding World-, Conqueror of Voldemort, Former Boyfriend of Ginny Weasley, the most badass girl at Hogwarts-“ he stopped to think. “Actually, all the girls at Hogwarts are pretty badass. Except maybe Pansy.”  


Harry shook his head. “People love Pansy.”  


“Who?”  


“The fandom, remember?”  


Draco nodded in understanding. “Oh yeah, the fandom.”  


Harry shook his head and snapped out of it. “Anyway. No more fourth wall breaks. I know you don’t like me for any of those reasons. Why do you actually like me?”  


Draco sighed and walked over to the balcony of the Tower. “Because you...” Harry watched as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “You are everything that I’m not.”  


Harry walked over next to him. “Is that a good thing?”  


“After sixth year?” Draco laughed dryly, his eyes hollow. “It’s a great thing.”  


Harry took a minute to think about what he’d just said. Draco had not only admitted to liking him, he’d also simultaneously admitted to disliking himself. Harry tapped his fingers on the sculpted metal of the balcony. He would have to change that.  
Harry took a deep breath and laid his hand on top of Draco’s. Draco inhaled sharply and turned to face Harry.  


“What are you doing?”  


“I like you because you’re changing. You’re getting better and you’re trying to improve. I like that you’re able to recognise flaws while keeping your wit and sarcasm. Except this time it’s not directed at Muggle Borns,” Harry laughed a little and grabbed the other boy’s shoulder. “You really think I would’ve kissed back or come all the way up here if you weren’t worthy of somebody liking you?”  


To Harry’s surprise, the Slytherin, the tough, ambitious, prideful Slytherin, had tears in his eyes. Harry almost took a step back. He had never seen Draco like this. It was a bit of a shock. The paler boy looked down at the ground and wiped his tears away.  


“I’m not worthy, Harry. Nobody like me deserves love. Definitely not from someone like you.”  


Harry felt a red dragon of rage rise up in him. “That’s bullshit.” He wanted to hug him, tell him all of his feelings and exactly how sharp they were, but 

Draco had pulled away and was drawing in on himself, picking at the metal of the rail and refusing to look him in the eye.  


“But it isn’t, is it? I’m a Slytherin. The son of a former Death Eater and a former Death Eater myself. I almost killed Dumbledore. I’m-“ Harry felt his hands start to shake with anger. “Stop it! Just stop, Malfoy. You may be those things but it does not make you a bad person.”  


“Yes it does.”  


“No.”  


Draco turned to face him sharply, his hair in his eyes and his face dark. “I killed someone. Did you know that? I killed someone. A little boy. Orders from-from him. He was a Muggle. Lived in the town next to our house. Had to prove myself, according to my bloody father, so I marched down there and killed a child while he was sleeping. A child, Harry. Tell me, is that someone who deserves love?”  


Harry took his hands in his own. “Did you hear anything I said? I like you because you’re changing, Draco. Understand? You’re changing. That’s far more important than what you did in the past when the most evil man in the Wizarding world had your family under his thumb. Killing a child isn’t right, obviously, but it was either that or have your entire world fall apart.”  


Draco just kept staring at his feet. “How can you possibly say that? It’s stuck in my head every day. I look at you and I see your head on a platter at my dining table, with Voldemort forcing me to look at it. Liking—loving you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”  


Harry felt his heart stop. Loving, Draco had said. “Then let me make it easier for you.” He pulled the paler boy into a kiss, one that wasn’t quite as shocking this time, but was more gentle, a lot more understanding of eachother. He found he liked this kind a lot more. When he finally pulled away (it was, admittedly, kind of hard to), Draco’s eyes looked much brighter. The sun was starting to rise, and the light was washing over his face. He looked radiant, Harry thought.  


Draco leaned his forehead on Harry’s and smiled. “Thank you.”  
Harry laughed. “You’re welcome. Now come on, class’ll be starting soon.” The two left the tower hand in hand with the promise of a new day shining behind them, the call of what Harry swore was a hippogriff echoing over the sleeping castle, and a happier, kinder era ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I really enjoyed writing it and I’m very happy with how it turned out. Thank you for following the story and reading!


End file.
